Glad to Meet You
by Uchiha Kika
Summary: Ada yang nggak pernah pacaran, ada yang sedang berburu kejahatan, dan bertemu di tengah-tengah misi kehidupan masing-masing. Pada siapapun yang kita jumpai, mereka mengajarkan sesuatu. Senang bertemu denganmu


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Punya Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Ada yang nggak pernah pacaran, ada yang sedang berburu kejahatan, dan bertemu di tengah-tengah misi kehidupan masing-masing. Pada siapapun yang kita jumpai, mereka mengajarkan sesuatu. Senang bertemu denganmu.

 _ **Don't like don't read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Glad to Meet You-**

 **A lost phone, a new one.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konoha University. Kampus terpopuler di kawasan Timur negara ini. Seluruh manusia dari segala lapisan sosial berada di kampus ini untuk mencari ilmu, pengalaman, memperbaiki diri dan bergaul dengan manusia lainnya sebagai makhluk sosial. Namun, sisi gelap tak lepas dari kehidupan kampus ini. Ayam kampus, peredaran obat-obatan terlarang, dan berita terakhir yang sedang hangat di bagian intelijen negara adalah kasus kematian seorang gadis, anak pemilik hotel berbintang di Konoha, yang belakangan kasusnya diperbarui menjadi kasus pembunuhan.

Kasus tersebut tidak mencuat ke permukaan atas dasar bahwa agar pihak kepolisian bisa melakukan penyeledikan secara tertutup dan rahasia sehingga tidak menimbulkan kekacauan media yang bisa membuat pelaku melakukan segala antisipasi untuk menghindari penyelidikan. Satu hal yang pasti, di TKP ditemukan sebuah iPhone tipe 5s warna hitam dengan _case_ berwarna hitam dengan _lockscreen_ yang bertuliskan ' _don't steal, the government hates competition'._ Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dalam iPhone tersebut, namun diduga iPhone tersebut digunakan oleh korban untuk memanggil pertolongan di saat-saat terakhirna. iPhone tersebut kemudian diamankan dan diserahkan kepada tim penyeledikan khusus yang ditugaskan di Konoha untuk menuntaskan kasus tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun 2019 ternyata sudah terjadi selama 23 hari lamanya.

Resolusi kamu yang tercapai selama 2018 apa? Tanya sebagian orang. Boro-boro aku aja udah lupa resolusi 2018 apa, tapi satu hal yang pasti, sebagai mahasiswa tentu saja resolusi kami para kaum semester tua hanya berharap untuk segera menyelesaikan misi harapan mamak bapak, yaitu wisuda yang maha suci.

Gue Hyuuga Hinata, umur udah 23 tahun, kurang 2 tahun maka umur gue udah seperempat abad hidup di muka bumi ini. Syukur alhamdulillah, puji Tuhan, atau apapunlah namanya sebuah kata untuk menyampaikan rasa syukur terhadap sang Pencipta, bahwa hambanya yang kadang durhaka ini masih diberikan kesempatan untuk menghirup udara secara gratis dan masih bisa berkeliaran kesana kemari dengan sehat dan gembira.

Selain itu,Tuhan juga ngasih kesempatan buat gue untuk bisa icip-icip rasanya jadi mahasiswa, belajar dalam ruang kuliah, _no seragam-seragam club_ , tapi ini juga yang jadi masalah, karena dari pakaian, yang _buluq_ keliatan makin _buluq_ , dan yang _cantique_ makin keliatan kinclong. Kekontrasan itu makin terlihat saat si _buluq_ berjalan berdampingan dengan si _cantique._ Sialnya, gue termasuk kategori golongan _buluq_ , hal itu juga yang bikin gue bertanya-tanya, ini cewek-cewek cantik nyerahin seserahan apa sih ke setan, kok cantiknya sampe gak masuk akal gitu. Udah wajah tipe kamera C360, rambut badai, _body_ bohay, gak abis pikir akutuu.

Sekedar info, gue ke kampus sekedar pake kaos dan _jeans_ doang, beserta sepatu converse putih kesayangan gue yang jarang dicuci, karena gue penganut paham 'sepatu converse itu makin _buluq_ makin kece' dan ternyata pada akhirnya ke- _buluq-_ an converse tersebut semakin menambah esensi kesan _buluq_ pada diriku. Oke. Sip.

Gue kuliah di Konoha University, salah satu universitas bergengsi di bagian Timur negara kami. Kabarnya, mahasiswa yang bisa masuk di kampus ini terdapat 3 golongan. Golongan pertama, yang bener-bener super pintar dan jenius. Golongan kedua, yang tajir melintir sedari lahir. Golongan ketiga, para kaum modal doa, alias beruntung. Dan yah, gue masuk di golongan ketiga.

Bagi gue, kuliah itu gak se-asik yang biasa kita saksikan di sinetron-sinetron sore. Jujur, gue merasa tertipu oleh mas-mas dan mbak-mbak FTV yang katanya kalo kuliah itu jadi enak, santai, gaul, dan penuh romansa. Gue merasa paling tertipu di bagian ketiga, penuh romansa, hampir 5 tahun gue kuliah, gak pernah ada romansa yang menghampiri gue, adanya romansa sepihak, gue doang, dia kagak. Inilah seramnya hidup jadi cewek yang kelas parasnya menengah ke bawah, body juga B ajah, malah bisa jadi sasaran empuk para pelaku _body shaming_ dengan kalimat andalan mereka: "rata banget sih, kutilang darat, kurus tinggi langsing, dada rata". Terkejam.

Kadang gue iri banget sama cewek cantik, hidupnya kayak enak banget gitu. Seluruh perhatian bisa tercurah ke mereka, diperlakukan istimewa, gampang bikin cowok jatuh cinta, dikejar-kejar cowok, sering dikasih hadiah, sering dijajanin, ditraktirin, pokoknya mereka tuh diperlakukan seolah mereka berharga, disayang, dan diinginkan.

Perasaan seperti ini, gak pernah gue rasain. Iya, gue jomblo sedari lahir. Gak pernah pacaran sejak resmi menjadi penduduk bumi.

Kok bisa? 3 tahun terakhir, gue sadar bahwa _i'm no ones type_ , gue merasa gak ada yang tertarik sama gue, mana ada yang mau sama cewek yang biasa aja kayak gue ditengah hiruk pikuk perempuan-perempuan cantik. Gue, gak pernah terlirik. Sama siapapun. Gak pernah diajak pacaran, bahkan sekalipun. Gak pernah ditembak, bahkan lewat SMS/chat pun.

Dulu, dari jaman SD, temen-temen gue udah pada kirim-kiriman surat cinta, sedangkan gue, dari SD sampe udah mau selesai kuliah gini gak pernah dapet sekalipun.

Kemudian masuk jaman SMP, temen-temen sering dapet salam sama kakak kelas, bahkan adek kelas. Ini jaman kenaifan, gue selalu berpikir bahwa cowok tuh suka sama cewek yang beda, yang unik, yang punya kemampuan dan hobi yang kece, yang baik, yang pinter, yang...ternyata semua itu hanya delusi hasil gue ikut mama nonton sinetron selama bertahun-tahun.

Lalu memasuki masa SMA yang katanya masa paling tak terlupakan karena di masa SMA itu pacaran dan pertemanan pasti terasa seru. Hmmm, tapi kenapa tidak pada diriku ini?

Kemudian gue berharap bisa bertemu cinta sejati *yaelah,basi,apansih* di kampus. Ternyata, cinta hanya berdatangan kepada mereka yang cantik. Saat itu gue sadar, kalo gue ini mungkin gak ditakdirkan untuk pacaran, beruntung kalo bisa nikah. Kata orang sih, ngapain pacaran gak ada gunanya. _That's rite,_ tapi di sisi lain gue juga pengen gitu rasain namanya di PDKT-in, dichat-chat gitu, diajakin ketemuan, diajak jalan, makan. Halusinasiku hanya sebatas itu tapi kok gak pernah kesampean sementara bagi orang lain keliatan gampang banget gitu.

Kayak sekarang ini, gue lagi pulang kampus dan harus berteduh di halte karena hujan. Disini gue melihat sekeliling, terus di samping gue ada cowok tinggi, manis banget, pakeannya bagus lagi, gak alay. Gue rada gak suka sama cowo metroseksual, gue lebih suka cowok yang santai aja pakeannya, pake kaos gitu, kayak cowok yang berdiri di samping gue ini. Seandainya gue cantik, bisa jadi dia ini bakalan jadi cowok gue, dia nanya-nanyain tentang gue, terus minta nomor hape. Sayangnya cowok berambut merah di samping gue ini menatap bosan pada hujan yang selalu datang di sore-sore menjelang petang gini. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya, mungkin kedinginan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore di penghujung Januari.

Seperti hari-hari kemarin, cuacanya galauan, bentar ujan, bentar terang, bentar badai, bentar terik. Bagi sebagian orang, cuaca galauan semacam ini ya bikin galau juga, tapi bagi Hinata, penyandang tuna asmara sejak lahir, dalam cuaca seperti ini ia hanya berharap untuk pulang ke kost-an, makan mi rebus pake cabe dan perasan jeruk nipis, terus _otewe_ bobo sambil pake kaos kaki dan selimutan. Tidak, tidak. Itu hanya ekspektasi, karena pada kenyataannya, Hinata dan temannya, Haruno Sakura sedang menunggu hujan reda di halte.

Posisinya, Hinata dan Sakura berdiri berdampingan. Di samping kanan Hinata berdiri seorang cowok yang yah, bagi sebagian cewek lumayan tampan, rambutnya merah bata, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya seksi gitu, pake kaos putih yang rada ada nodanya, mungkin keciptratan air jalanan saat pengendara lewat. Ah, jadi pengen ngajakin pulang ke kost untuk nyuciin bajunya *eh.

Bagi Hinata, cowok seperti itu hanya untuk konsumsi mata, hiburan semata. Tidak bisa berharap lebih, karena faktor sadar diri. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin" adalah kalimat paling _bullshit_ yang pernah Hinata dengar karena pada kenyataannya, cowok ganteng nyarinya cewek cantik juga. Gak pernah ada kasusnya cowok ganteng ceweknya _buluq_ , nggak ada. _Only on_ sinetron.

"Hei, kayaknya aku sering liat kamu deh, kamu anak fakultas Sosial kan'?" tanya dan sapa seorang cowok.

"Oh, ya? Iya, aku emang anak fakultas sosial. Tapi aku jarang liat kamu deh" balas Sakura dengan ramah. Dan kemudian mereka ngobrol dengan asik dan berakhir dengan tukeran nomor WA dan _follow-follow-_ an _Instegruams_.

"Aku emang anak fakultas Ekonomi, fakultas tetangga" celetuk si cowok.

"Oh ya? Emang bener ya kalo baru aja ada fekon (fakultas ekonomi) yang meninggal ya?" tanya Sakura gak tau deh dapet info dari mana. Hinata celingak celinguk, gak ngerti. Ah, Sakura emang gaul sih.

"Ah masa sih? Denger dari mana? Kayaknya cuma gosip deh, itu cewek kayaknya cuma kabur dari rumah gitu" dan kemudian mereka lanjut ngobrol, mungkin besok udah jalan bareng, besoknya jadian. Romansa memang gampang datang ke Sakura.

' _sebenernya gue juga ramah kok, cuma nggak ada yang niat ngajakin ngobrol aja'_ batin Hinata sedikit iri. Nggak iri-iri amat, soalnya udah terbiasa. Keadaan sudah bisa diprediksi. Sakura memang seperti itu, bukan penuh pesona sih, emang dasarnya dia cantik. Wajah cantik, tubuh bagus, senyuman manis, pakaian modis, jauh dari _buluq_. Dari jaman maba (mahasiswa baru) dia banyak didekati senior, bahkan pernah dibelikan _pizza_ sama senior di depan kami semua. Seolah si senior ingin memamerkan perasaan sukanya pada Sakura. Wah. Serasa di film-film tapi itu yang terjadi. Beda dengan Hinata, harus menabung dulu sebelum makan _pizza,_ soalnya harus beli sendiri kalau mau.

 _Pip pip..._

Di tengah-tengah lamunan Hinata tentang enaknya hidup jadi cewek cantik, mobil Honda HRV merah berhenti di depan halte. Hinata pamitan pada Sakura kemudian berjalan cepat menuju mobil tersebut lalu membuka pintu depan mobil.

"Udah dari tadi?" tanya seorang perempuan yang tidak kalah cantiknya dengan Sakura, rambutnya panjang, _blonde_ gitu, matanya warna _aquamarine_ , modis, kaya raya dan tidak sombong. Buktinya dia mau-mau aja jalan sama Hinata yang notabene-nya adalah _#sobatmisqueen_.

"Baru aja kok" balas Hinata mengambil handuk kecil yang diberikan teman cantiknya tersebut, Yamanaka Ino.

"Itu Sakura kenapa nggak ikut sekalian, biar aku anterin pulang" celetuk Ino melihat Sakura yang berbincang dengan seorang cowok.

"Nggak, katanya ada janji, bakalan dijemput gitu" jawab Hinata.

"siapa?"

"Nggak tau, cowok baru kali" Hinata mengembalikan handuk kecil tersebut setelah mengeringkan dirinya.

"Eh eh, itu cowok rambut merah boleh juga" kata Ino nyolek-nyolek Hinata sambil memperhatikan cowok yang dimaksud.

"Tadi juga aku perhatiin dia, aku berdiri dekat dia tadi, tinggi banget gilak" tambah Hinata.

"Seriusan kamu berdiri dekat dia? Gimana? Wangi gak?" Hinata dan Ino adalah tipe cewek yang lemah dengan cowok wangi. Banyak amat kelemahannya, butuh dikuatin nih.

"Wangi banget dong, dia itu wanginya kayak cowok yang baru selesai mandi, ada aroma sabun gitu, terus pake _colonge_ , ya bayangkanlah kewangiannya, lemah akutuu..." tambah Hinata.

"Eh eh, mana kaos putihnya kotor lagi, kayaknya kecipratan gitu deh" sambung Hinata.

"Uhhh tayang (baca:sayang), kenapa nggak kamu ajakin balik ke kost-an aja terus cuciin bajunya, dan sekalian mandiin orangnya, hahahahah..."

Inilah jenis perbincangan wanita yang hormonnya sudah mulai matang tapi tidak memiliki pelampiasan. Hati-hati, wahai kalian para wanita jelalatan.

Sore ini Ino dan Hinata sepakat untuk jalan ke _mall_ , sekedar merayakan hari Kamis yang biasa-biasa aja seperti biasanya *loh. Mereka sepakat untuk makan bakso favorit aja, terus beli kunciran rambut, terus pulang deh. Sebenarnya Hinata bisa pergi sendiri, naik angkutan umum, tapi semenjak kejadian _handphone_ -nya hilang di _mall_ , ia jadi takut nge- _mall_ sendiri.

"Terus kamu pake hape apa sekarang?" tanya Ino fokus _nyetir_.

"Komuniketer" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Hah? Apaan?"

"komuniketer. Komunikasi dan senter" lanjut Hinata. Yah, jadi hapenya Hinata sekarang ya gitu, SMS telpon doang, dan ada senternya juga tapi. Lumayan untuk menerangi kehidupan yang gelap ini.

"Untung aja semua data dan foto-foto udah dipindahin, coba kalo nggak, galau sedunia akhirat gak sih" celetuk Ino,

"Iya sih, tapi kan orang yang nemuin hape aku nggak tau yang punya siapa, soalnya nggak ada apapun di dalam" Sebelum ke _mall_ tempo hari, Hinata meng- _upgrage_ iOS hapenya, sehingga semua foto, kontak dan data dihapus Hinata untuk melancarkan proses peng- _upgrage-_ an tersebut.

"Nemu apanya, hape kamu tuh dicuri, nggak jatoh, nggak ilang. Udah ah, nggak usah ribet, minta dibeliin lagi sana, kamu tuh susah banget dihubungin, yakali beli pulsa buat telpon dan SMS kamu doang" Omel Ino.

"Iya, iya, marahin aja terus"

Tidak lama kemudian, Ino memasuki area parkir dan terus berjalan memasuki _mall_ Konoha. Mereka menerobos keramaian tangga darurat menuju lantai dua karena ekskalator dan _lift_ sedang dalam perbaikan. Di tengah antrian dan hiruk pikuk tangga darurat, mata Hinata menangkap pemandangan yang nggak kalah dengan cowok berambut merah di halte. Hal yang paling membuat cowok tersebut mendapat nilai tambah di mata Hinata dan juga perempuan lainnya adalah cowok tersebut rela mepet-mepet di dinding untuk mempersilahkan orang-orang melewatinya terlebih dahulu. _Fix._ Lelaki ini dilahirkan dengan insting lelaki sepenuhnya.

Penampakan cowok tersebut lumayan _outstanding_ dibandingkan dengan orang lain di tangga darurat ini, tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya besih, matanya hitam terlihat kebingungan melihat keadaan, hidung dan bibir sadis. Sadis itu gimana yak? Yah, yang bisa bikin halu gitulah, bikin kita berangan-angan semacam jenis suara yang keluar dari bibir tersebut dan kata-kata manis apa yang biasa terdengar darinya eehh ehhh. Hmm, _lanjoet_ , pakaiannya setelan hitam putih, kayaknya cowok ini pekerja yang baru magang gitu di _mall_ , soalnya keliatan polos juga sih, keliatan banget dari mukanya, serasa nggak pernah disentuh cewek gitu, ahhh jadi pengen ngotorin, astagafirullah, nggak gitu. Pada kenyataannya, itulah yang ada dalam benak Hinata.

Sialnya, hasrat keperempuanan siapapun semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat aksi si cowok menaikkan tangan kanannya untuk menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, dan rambutnya yang agak panjang itu agak susah nurut sama tuannya. Baru ajah disisir ke belakang, eh, balik lagi ke depan nutupin dahi tuannya. Gimanasih! Dan kalo diperhatiin, _arms vein_ -nya cowok tadi emang _lady killer_ banget. Itu tuh, urat-urat nadi yang biasanya menghiasi lengan hingga tangan cowok. Uhuk-uhuk. Kok bisa ya _gesture_ sesimpel itu jatuhnya sensual dan menggoda? Heran.

Kini, terlihat ada celah bagi Hinata dan Ino untuk berjalan menunju lantai dua, di tengah pepetan manusia, Hinata terus berusaha menyadarkan Ino agar melihat cowok yang nyender di dinding, cowok yang lagi keringetan, kepanasan, tapi tetap membiarkan orang lain lewat lebih dahulu.

"Itu...ituu..." kata Hinata mengguncang lengan Ino sambil melangkah kecil-kecil.

"Itu ganteng banget, kamu rugi kalo gak liat..." Hinata masih belum menyerah. Kan rugi banget kalo kita liat cowok ganteng terus temen kita nggak liat, nanti pas bagian ceritanya jadi nggak nyambung gitu loh. Nggak seru.

"Hehe..." tawa Ino renyah.

Disaat yang bersamaan, cowok tersebut juga mulai bergerak. Hinata dan Ino naik ke atas, sedangkan si cowok tadi turun. Namun, sebelum menghilang Hinata masih menyempatkan diri untuk melihat cowok tersebut dan ternyata si cowok tadi juga melihat ke arah Hinata.

Pikir Hinata: bodo amat. Nggak mungkin juga ketemu lagi.

Pikir si cowok: ni cewek kenapa?

"Apa sih siiiisss...malu-maluin tau nggak" omel Ino.

"Rugi kalo nggak liat" tegas Hinata.

"Iya, aku liat kok. Mana mungkin barang berkilauan gitu aku nggak liat gimana sih"

Dan mereka kemudian berkeliaran di _mall_ untuk menunaikan keperluan masing-masing sambil masih membicarakan si cowok tersebut. Dunia sepertinya makin banyak menawarkan cowok tampan. Namun, dengan penampilan diri yang kadang nggak layak gini, cowok tampan hanya sekedar untuk dipandang-pandang saja.

Tiba-tiba Hinata ingin pipis, Ino pun demikian. Bukan penyakit menular tapi bisa menyebar. Iya, hasrat ingin pipis memang gitu. Setelah pipis, Hinata dan Ino kemudian berjalan keluar toilet dan...

Eng...

Ing...

Eng...

Ketemu si tampan lagi.

Jelas saja, Hinata nggak bisa kalo nggak natap si cowok dan si cowok juga merasa aneh dan terus memandang Hinata penuh tanya.

"Tuh kan ketemu lagi...hihi" ucap Ino cekikian berlalu.

"Atau aku minta instagramnya aja kali ya?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya.

"Ini anak gila banget sih, segitu pengennya _move on_ dari Sasori" tatap Ino pada Hinata ngeri. Siapa Sasori? Objek Cidaha (Cinta Dalam Hati) Hinata selama 3 tahun. selebihnya akan diceritakan belakangan.

"Lagian kita nggak bakalan ketemu lagi kok. Aku balik kesana dulu yah" dan kemudian Hinata kembali ke lorong toilet tempat dimana cowok tadi berdiri. Ini bukan ganjen yah, ini hanya sekedar usaha menuntaskan rasa ingin tahu. Kali aja dengan _follow-follow-_ an _instegruam_ bisa menambah informasi tentang cowok ini, termasuk siapa pacarnya huuueee sedih bet :'(.

Hinata berjalan pelan mendekati cowok tersebut, siapa sih namanya. Bikin penasaran aja deh. Malu sih tapi gimana dong.

"Ha-hai..." sapa Hinata kikuk, kaku.

Si cowok diam dengan tatapan ' _iya? Siapa ya? Ada perlu apa?_ '

"Nama instagramnya apa?" tanya Hinata _to the point_ padahal udah malu banget. Kalo ditolak sama ajah membunuh harga diri sendiri nih. Bahaya.

Dahi si cowok berkerut seolah ' _hah? Insta-stag-ram? Apaan?'_

"Gak punya" jawabnya singkat. Sombong banget. Yakali jaman sekarang ada cowok gak main instagram, meskipun nggak gitu aktif _posting_ foto tapi mereka biasanya pake untuk modus, _follow_ cewek cantik terus di- _chat_ gitu. Bilang aja nggak mau. Njir. Malu-maluin.

"Hmm...nomor _handphone_ aja ya..." sambungnya kemudian. Eh, kebetulan nih, _hape_ Hinata kan bisanya nelpon dan SMS doang, kalo kudu main _instagram_ kan kudu _online_ di laptop dulu. Ribet ya kan. Ah, Tuhan emang nggak mau nyusahin umatnya. Pas mantap gini situasinya.

Si cowok kemudian menyodorkan tangannya, meminta hape Hinata. Duh, apa nggak malu nih nyodorin hape komuniketer dalam situasi gini. Hinata menyerahkan hapenya, dan si cowok tanpa basa basi mengambil hape tersebut. Lalu menampakkan kebingungan. Hinata juga ikut bingung. Kenapa sih cowok ganteng selalu bikin bingung ya Allah. Ternyata eh ternyata si cowok nggak apal nomor hapenya. Adduuhhh. Doi segera ngeluarin hape hitamnya, bukan komuniketer loh ya, dan doi langsung mengecek nomornya kemudian menuliskannya di hape Hinata.

"Ini" kata si cowok mengembalikan hape Hinata.

"Oh, oke. Terima kasih" ucap Hinata lalu pergi.

Gitu aja. Ntar kenalannya di hape aja. Emang iya?

Hinata berjalan cepat dengan wajah panik menghampiri toko parfum tempat Ino menunggunya. Wajahnya merah, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hipertensi sesaat karena cowok. Konyol.

"Gimana?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Dikasi nomor hapenya" kata Hinata memamerkan hape komuniketernya.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Nggak nanya"

"Kok gitu?"

"Keburu malu"

"Terus nanti kenalannya pas telponan gitu? SMS-an gitu?"

"Emangnya kamu pikir aku niat gitu berhubungan sama dia? Yakali, tampang-tampang kayak gitu mah antrian ceweknya banyak, paling-paling punya 3 pacar tuh dia"

Jadi begitulah, terkadang melakukan hal-hal nekat seperti Hinata hanya untuk memacu adrenalin dan menghibur diri saja karena selalu ada pemahaman bahwa cowok adalah makhluk visual terkejam di bumi ini. Mereka menyukai keindahan, sukanya yang liat yang cantik-cantik, pengennya yang cantik. Gitulah pokoknya.

Setelah makan dan membeli kunciran rambut, Ino berpamitan ke toko kosmetik dulu. Sedangkan Hinata yang bingung menunggu dimana memutuskan untuk menunggu Ino di toko sepatu saja. Itung-itung cuci mata dan coba-coba sepatu aja. Bagi toko sepatu ini, para pengunjung harus membuka sepatunya sebelum masuk ke dalam toko. Hal tersebut kemungkinan dimaksudkan sebagai usaha untuk mencegah pengujung yang 'coba-coba terus pake dibawa pulang'. Sebagai warga negara yang baik, Hinata membuka sepatu _buluq-_ nya kemudian memasuki toko.

Sekitar 20 menit berlalu, Hinata merasa bosan dan merasa semakin _misqueen_ berada disini. Harga-harga sepatu yang diinginkannya sunggu tak _matching_ dengan jumlah duid di dompetnya. Hinata kemudian berjalan keluar dari toko dan...

Clingak

Clinguk

' _Gak ada'_

Clingak

Clinguk

' _serius gak ada?'_

Clingak

Clinguk

' _eh, emang beneran gak ada'_

"Ih mana?" tanya Hinata panik, sepatunya nggak ada. Padahal _buluq_ , masa masih dicuri orang. tuh kan, bener kata Hinata, converse tuh semakin _buluq_ emang semakin kece, buktinya dicuri orang. Eh, tapi lupain dulu deh tentang pemikiran itu. Jadi nasib kaki Hinata gimana nih? Harga diri gimana nih? Masa nyeker.

"Duh, mana gak punya pulsa lagi. Ino mana sih" Hinata juga udah risih diliatin orang lewat. Muka panik tuh gak bisa disembunyiin tau gak.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba cowok tinggi berseragam hitam putih berdiri tak jauh dari Hinata. 'Eh' tersebut adalah sebuah tanggapan bahwa cowok tersebut mengenali Hinata. Iya, cowok yang tadi ngasih nomer hape. Inilah pentingnya berkenalan, biar kalo ketemu orang yang dikenal bisa manggil nama, bukannya malah pake 'eh' atau 'anu'.

"Kenapa?" si cowok menghampiri.

"Anu, ka-kayaknya sepatu aku ilang, mungkin ada yang salah pake" kata Hinata masih memperjelas pandangannya ke arah barisan sepatu. Mana nih yang katanya nggak bakalan ketemu lagi?

"Itu ada kursi, coba duduk disana" si cowok mengarahkan, dan Hinata nurut aja.

Hinata kemudian duduk dan si cowok menghampiri lalu berjongkok di depan Hinata. ' _eh eh, kenapa nih'_. Si cowok lalu meraih kaki telanjang Hinata lalu...

"Eh eh... ngapain" kata Hinata sambil memukul tangan si cowok. Ehmmm tapi apa daya, tangan kekar semacam itu nggak mempan dengan pukulan lemah dari seorang cewek yang makin lemah dengan aroma harum si cowok yang makin tercium karena jaraknya yang memang lumaya dekat.

Jadi si cowok seperti mengukur ukuran kaki Hinata. Seumur-umur, tangan Hinata aja nggak pernah ada yang pegang, giliran ada cowok yang dipegang malah kakinya. Eh eh, si cowok kemudian berdiri.

"Tunggu disini bentar, 15 menit. Jangan kemana-kemana" dan pergilah si cowok.

Apa si cowok ini detektif yang akan mencarikan sepatu Hinata yang hilang? Kalo emang gitu, tolong cariin belahan jiwa Hinata juga sekalian, yang sekarang entah dimana. Entah sibuk mencari Hinata atau sibuk jagain jodoh orang. Ah, tak ada satu kejelasan pun di dunia ini. Ino mana sih, belum balik juga. Dia sekalian bikin v-log _review_ kosmetik ya? Lama amat.

Dan si cowok datang kembali bawa kresekan.

"Ini aja ya..." katanya mengeluarkan sepasang sendal jepit berwarna pink dengan miniatur pegasus dibagian sebelah kirinya. Imut banget sih~

"K-kok? Ini..." Hinata bingung tapi apa mungkin si cowok ini beliin sendal jepit buat dia?

"Sekarang musim hujan, gak baik pake _flatshoes_ , licin, makanya aku pilih sendal jepit aja" katanya sambil meletakkan sendal jepit tersebut di depan kaki Hinata. Jadi ceritanya si cowok tuh pengen beliin _flatshoes_ gitu tapi mengingat musim hujan dan pemikiran _safety first_ , jadilah doi beli sendal jepit ajah. Apa sepatu kita-kita juga kudu ilang dulu biar dibeliin sendal imut sama mas-mas ganteng?

"Ini berapa?" tanya Hinata gak enakan tapi seneng juga. Baru kali ini dia dibeliin apa-apa sama cowok. Sayangnya ini orang asing, mungkin dia kasihan, apa pandangan masyarakat terhadapnya? *loh

"Hapenya mana?" si cowok meminta si komuniketer. Hinata menyerahkan.

"Nama kontakku siapa?" tanya si cowok bersiap mencari namanya.

"Na-namanya...co-cogan" gimana sih, malu-maluin.

"Cogan apaan?" tanya si cowok. Ehmm, ganteng-ganteng kok kampudes yah tapi bagus deh, harga diri baru saja terselamatkan.

"Sekedar tulis aja" kan bahaya kalo dijawab jujur. Padahal itu singkatan dari cowok ganteng. Ih, malu.

Si cowok kemudian pencet ini itu, lalu _handphone_ si cowok berbunyi. Oh, si cowok minta nomor hapenya Hinata nih, via _misscall_. Ah, pinter ternyata.

"Itu, namanya diganti" pinta si cowok sambil mengembalikan si komuniketer.

"Ganti?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di bagian _food-court mall_ ini, dua lelaki tengah berbincang santai sambil menikmati secangkir _capuccino_ , yang satunya gonrong, dikuncir, keliatan males-malesan, kaosnya lusuh, _jeans_ -nya lebih-lebih, yang satunya lagi rambutnya merah, tampan gitu deh, pake kaos putih yang ada cipratan nodanya. Eh, kayak kenal nih.

"Apa gue telat?" sapa si cowok berpakaian hitam putih ikut gabung.

"Buruan pesen sono, gue sibuk" ucap si gonrong kucel.

"Jus mangga deh" sahut si Uchiha Sasuke, lalu duduk.

"Cupu amat dah" celetuk si rambut merah, belakangan namanya diketahui bernama Gaara.

"Darimana sih?" lanjut Gaara.

"Tadi ada cewek, sepatunya ilang, jadi gue beliin sendal jepit" ucapnya sambil menyenderkan bahunya di sandaran kursi. Lelah, tapi antusias.

"Terus?" si gonrong, Shikamaru, penasaran.

"Dia minta nomor hape gue, terus gue ambil nomor hape dia juga. Dia keliatannya mahasiswa" Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Emangnya kalian udah _fix_ kalau kemungkinan pelaku dan si pemilik iPhone adalah mahasiswa?" tanya Shikamaru lagi-lagi.

"Asumsi pertama, iya. Tahun ini tahun politik, pemilihan presiden, dan negara ini sedang kacau. Dari tulisan di _lockscreen_ iPhone tersebut tertulis pesan kritik dan seolah ada blok antara dirinya dan pemerintahan..." Gaara menjelaskan sambil membuka jaket hitamnya.

" _Don't steal, government hates competition_...kata itu yang tertulis di _lockscreen_ -nya. Logikanya, mahasiswa adalah yang paling berontak akhir-akhir ini, perlawanan mereka dapat dilihat dari segala aspek dalam diri mereka, media sosial, pakaian yang mereka gunakan, dan salah satunya di _lockscreen_ ini, kalau anak SMA sih sepertinya belum terlalu sampai kesini" Sasuke menambahkan.

"Jadi seminggu nyamar dan magang disini gimana? Emangnya lo yakin iPhone itu hilang di sekitar _mall_ ini?" Shikamaru mulai antusias.

"Seminggu disini, gue dapat lumayan banyak kontak, yang gue yakini mahasiswa, tapi cewek semua" kata Sasuke bingung juga, gak ngerti juga.

"Kayaknya lo juga harus turun ke kampus deh, ada banyak hal menarik disana" tambah Gaara.

"Kayaknya sih, urusin _re-sign_ gue ya" pinta Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

"Tapi plis, lo jangan tinggal di apartemen gue lagi" keluh Shikamaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai gaiiss, Kika dateng nih, hiks.**

 **Kangen banget sama warga ffn, apa daya hamba tak punya inspirasi, soalnya udah gak ada yang bikin baper lagi hiks.**

 **Tapi hamba datang mempersembahkan** _ **fic**_ **ini dengan bahagia,**

 **Selamat menikmati.**

 **Semoga suka.**

 **Nantikan chap berikutnya yaahhh**


End file.
